


Puzzle Piece

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: In which Tzuyu makes an unlikely impossible friend on the playground on her building and learns who she wants to be.In which Dahyun sees a girl who can fly and wants to know why.





	Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeuwuahh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/gifts).

> For my babiest baby

When people say opposites attract, they often say it with a certain kind of opposites in mind. The kind of opposites that strikes lightning just with a glance, where the tension is so palpable that everyone in a three mile radius knows what’s about to happen. It’s the kind of rush of a heart so unexpected and unwilling that it’s almost unbearable to be in the presence of the other.

Like fire and water.

But people rarely pay attention to the other opposites. The ones that fit like puzzle pieces, simply because they provide so naturally what the other one doesn’t. A symbiosis, if you will.

For Tzuyu, Dahyun was her opposite. With her extroversion, unworried mind and completely unlimited natural talent for anything she set her mind to, Dahyun was everything Tzuyu wasn’t. And it had always been like that. Ever since they were little kids, Dahyun had been an outgoing goof, completely unafraid of the world, with her bright smile and weird jokes, acting more like a bouncing ball than a regular girl, and no matter how much people tried to tell her to be someone else, she was absolutely unapologetically herself. 

Tzuyu, on the other hand, was a quiet child; never spoke out of turn, and hardly even when spoken to, the shyness settling in her heart with every glance at her. And glances came aplenty, the young girl tall and beautiful beyond her age, a mystery with her big naive eyes and ever-locked mind. Yet somehow, as different as they were, the two girls found a seldom known corner of the world just for them. 

And it had all started with swings.

Tzuyu was five, and though people she said she was a big girl now, she still liked going to the playground at the top of the building they lived in. She liked the swings. Not the slides. Not the monkey bars either. But she loved to pretend that she could fly. So she swung as high as she could, until she almost reached the clouds. That magical height where you’re sure, if you let go, you’ll just fly away.

But on that day, when it all started, she wasn’t alone. Just as the rhythmic movements back and forth on the swingset made its usual promise of taking her, a girl, older but shorter, as bright as Tzuyu was solemn, sat down on the top of the slide, crossed her legs, and watched Tzuyu.

It should have slowed her. It would only be natural to grow bashful and lower herself back onto the ground. But the bright smile on the girl’s face and the way her eyes shone, made Tzuyu keep going. She put every bit of force she had into her strong legs and her core as she swung back, and then kicked herself into even greater strength.

The girl’s hands twisted together in an obvious nervous excitement, and Tzuyu wished she could fly just to show the girl how. And as she reached the point where the sky felt right within her grasp, she let go of the chains and jumped into the open air, flying for less than two seconds and several eternities before the soles of her shoes met the soft rubber mulch, and her body curled downwards to break for the fall.

Applauds immediately sounded from the top of the slides.

“You can fly!” The girl exclaimed absolutely astonished. “You can fly!”

Tzuyu giggled and sat down properly. She couldn’t help it. And though they both knew it wasn’t real, it was to them as Tzuyu nodded and looked up at the girl just as she headed down the slide, breaking the speed with her feet and running the few steps to sit in front of Tzuyu. 

“Can you teach me?”

Something lit up inside of Tzuyu’s heart, until now never seen. 

Pride. 

Never in her life had she been the best at anything. Everyone only told her how pretty she was, but that had nothing to do with skill. But right now, she was better than someone at something. And that someone wanted to learn… from Tzuyu.

“Yes!” Tzuyu nodded, beaming like never before, the pride inside her growing until it shone from her skin, making her almost seem like she was glowing. Maybe she was. She felt it. Just like she had felt how it was to fly.

“Now?” the girl asked impatiently.

Once more, Tzuyu nodded. Then she got up, as the girl did, and together they walked over to the swings, Tzuyu’s still slowly rocking back and forth.

“I’m Dahyun.” The girl said as she sat down.

Tzuyu watched as Dahyun grabbed the chains of the swing. As she looked over at Tzuyu with a changing expression, from curiosity to wonder.

Oh, right!

“I’m Tzuyu.” Tzuyu said.

The girl’s smile reached from one ear to the other and her eyes almost disappeared behind her puffed cheeks.

It was everything Tzuyu had never known she wanted from life. Someone to make her feel how Dahyun did. 

Unlimited.

That day had become the start of what people would later refer as ‘a most unusual friendship’ between Dahyun and Tzuyu. It had turned out that Dahyun had just moved into the same apartment building as Tzuyu, and would be transferring to the same school too. As a natural result of that, Tzuyu and Dahyun, although in different years, started going to school together in the mornings, walking hand in hand through the city streets, walking behind their older brothers, the two boys same-aged and getting along well. And even as they grew older, the girls still walked together to school every day. Walked home from school as well whenever they could. Played together on the roof and in their rooms in the evenings.

They grew together. Grew curious, happy, sad, confused. Taller. Older. Grew up. Weren’t adults, not even close. But they still grew. Of course a ten year old will tell you she’s grown up, but don’t believe her. She’s not. 

And at ten, Tzuyu definitely wasn’t. She knew so little about the world. In fact, she always felt like she knew too little about too much. There was really only one thing in this world she really knew, honestly. And that was how to be Dahyun’s.

Still very much a kid, Tzuyu sat one night on Dahyun’s bed with her math homework, with the rain drumming on the window and  _ The Boys _ playing from her phone, and Dahyun by her side.

“I’m not sure I know how to solve this one.” Tzuyu said, watching as the numbers seemed to switch places before her eyes.

“Hm?” Dahyun sounded distant. It wasn’t like her.

Tzuyu put a little mark on her math notes where she had gotten to, and turned her head at her best friend.

But Dahyun wasn’t looking at her. She was just staring down at her book. It was seldom to see her like this, but not to first time. And Tzuyu had somehow always known what to do when it did happen. 

Maybe that was why Dahyun never minded showing it to Tzuyu; her sadness. At least Tzuyu liked to think so. She knew that there were people who thought Dahyun couldn’t even get sad. But everyone gets sad. And Tzuyu felt a certain pride in being one of the ones who knew all of Dahyun. Possibly the only one.

Yet it didn’t change the way Tzuyu’s heart hurt seeing her friend like this. She didn’t like when Dahyun was sad. 

So she did the first thing that came to mind.

Without a word, Tzuyu gently put her own book away, and then lifted Dahyun’s away too. It seemed somehow as if the book weighed the entire world, if judging by the sigh of relief Dahyun gave when Tzuyu took it away. 

“It’s okay.” Tzuyu mumbled.

Dahyun gave a shaky little nod. “I’m just… so tired.”

Tzuyu exhaled softly. She knew. Could somehow always read the girl. Maybe because she was completely opposite to Tzuyu who always grew giggly when tired.

Dahyun shuddered as she leaned on Tzuyu. And as Tzuyu’s arms found their way around the older girl’s frame, the two kids settled against a mountain of stuffed animals and pillows.

Just two lost children, formed by the adjectives given to them by people who never bothered to look for a soul. Two children, found only in each other.

Tzuyu loved that - that she wasn’t lost alone. And she loved it when she could be someone for Dahyun; when she felt as if she was as important to Dahyun as Dahyun was to her. Just as Dahyun expanded the horizon of Tzuyu’s mind, Tzuyu brought Dahyun back to earth. Made her calm. And at times like these, it showed clearly, for it were some of the only where Dahyun didn’t talk much. Instead she just lay, with her ear against Tzuyu’s chest, a finger absentmindedly tapping the rhythm of Tzuyu’s heart on the younger girl’s arm.

Maybe there should have been a pressure for someone to say something. Maybe for any two other people there would have been. But with them, there wasn’t. And though Tzuyu didn’t quite understand how it helped, she had quickly learned that this worked best.

“Why do hearts beat faster?” Dahyun asked some ten minutes later.

Tzuyu didn’t know what she meant. Didn’t know what to answer. But it didn’t matter. It was Dahyun’s way of telling Tzuyu she was okay again. That she had once more found curiosity for the world.

“I think maybe.. maybe fear makes the heart beat faster.” Dahyun pondered, still tapping the rhythm of Tzuyu’s heart. Tzuyu thought that might be true. Because then it would make sense why her heart beat was so slowly now. Because of how she felt when she lay with Dahyun like this.

Unafraid.

The trust between the two kids could of course be threatened by obstacles such as hormones and teenage hierarchies and the suddenly huge amount of influences to brains that really ought to have a big fat “ _ under construction _ ” sign on it.

But never even was there a single time where the bond was endangered. 

They were absolutely inseparable.

At least that’s what their parents called them. But it wasn’t the truth. Puzzle pieces could be broken apart and still fit together the next day or the next week or the next month. Because while whatever else connected them might change, their own connection didn’t. The way they intertwine and hold on to each other as effortlessly as if they had never been apart. And while Tzuyu hadn’t been used to the separation for more than a week at a time for now almost ten years.

But there came a point, when she was fifteen and dahyun sixteen when they had not one but two months apart. Two months in the hot summer where Dahyun’s family travelled around Asia and Tzuyu stayed home. Where Tzuyu’s parents worked and her brother studied for his last year of high school and the kids stayed inside to avoid the burning sun.

Two months where Tzuyu felt incomplete. Two months where she felt tethered only by the hot chains under the skin of her palms and the rubber mulch suffering under the sun. Two months where the longing for Dahyun grew slowly and surely, until it was the only thing on Tzuyu’s mind. Counting down the days. The hours. The minutes.

Yet she was never afraid of losing Dahyun in the time they spent apart. It was as sure as her knowledge that winter would come, that Dahyun would be exactly the same when she came back.

So really, did it come to any surprise that Tzuyu’s heart didn’t jump when Dahyun finally sat down on the edge of the slide on the first day of september; that her heart merely settled back where it was supposed to be.

“I thought I’d find you here, Tzu-Tzu.” Dahyun said softly.

Tzuyu didn’t speak. Just looked at her Dahyun with an expression that seemed to humor Dahyun.

“You okay?”

Tzuyu nodded. “I am now.”

There was a moment where Dahyun just looked humored as before asking. Then her expression softened, and her cheeks pinked. With a soft hum she got up, walked over to the empty swing next to Tzuyu and sat down.

“I think I figured out what I want to be when I grow up.” Dahyun said, leaning back on her heels, pushing the swing back. Tzuyu let hers move forwards, on her tiptoes.

“Yeah?”

Dahyun nodded, momentarily planting her feet firmly on the ground, before balancing on her heels again. “I want to know what makes the human work the way it does. Help them?”

“Like a doctor?” Tzuyu asked.

“I don’t know yet. But I saw so much this summer. So many people. And I want to know… I want to know how to make things better.” Dahyun explained, a small smile on her lips. “Maybe a doctor. Maybe something else.”

Tzuyu lets go of the ground. She swings backwards and moves her body to generate force.

She hasn’t got a clue what she wants to be when she grows up. But she knows exactly  _ who _ she wants to be. She wants to be someone who’s by Dahyun’s side. Someone who tries hard. Someone who people look at and think how she deserves to be by Dahyun’s side.

As Dahyun starts swinging too, there’s a certainty in Tzuyu’s mind, that she will be. 

It’s how Dahyun makes her feel.

Unworried

Looking back, that day Dahyun came back to her, Tzuyu would forever name as they day she knew she was in love with Dahyun. Maybe not in a way she was aware of, maybe not even in the way you’d say love is like, but she was in love. And every day since then, while Dahyun worked to become what she wanted, Tzuyu worked to become who she wanted. And every day they walked side by side, the silent beauty and the loud nerd. Night and day. Puzzle pieces, in every way incomplete without the other.

Yet Tzuyu never actually acted on her feelings. There was never a need to. She already had Dahyun in her hand and her voice in her head. Had her heart in a way she knew no-one else had. It was a love beyond the definitions of romance and platony. Beyond family or partnership. It was an unconditionally patient love, bounded in faith that Dahyun and her would always be together.

But seasons change, and the years pass, and one fall Dahyun’s room was empty and the phone made her voice sound too distant, and Tzuyu sat alone on the swings like she did that summer when she was fifteen. Except this time, Dahyun wasn’t coming home.

She had a new home.

A home so far from Tzuyu’s that it felt almost felt unbearable, even if she had just gone off to live at the university.

But it was the first time Tzuyu in fourteen years that thoughts of Dahyun came with worry and limits. And maybe this was the reason why Tzuyu ended up outside of Dahyun’s dorm one night at the end of October, with a coat that wasn’t warm enough and a heart that longed for reassurance. Longed to feel whole.

“Can I help you?” a voice asked from somewhere above Tzuyu.

Tzuyu looked up to see a girl leaning out the window from the second floor.

“I-I’m just waiting.”

The girl frowned, sticking her head out further. Was her hair… pink?

“You’ve been waiting for ten minutes, and you look cold.”

Tzuyu gulped. She couldn’t get herself to say that she wasn’t cold. But couldn’t admit it either.

“I’ll go let you in, okay? You can wait inside at least.”

Tzuyu didn’t know what to say. But the girl’s big eyes and soft smile made Tzuyu nod. The girl leaned a bare arm out of the window and gave a thumbs up before retreating.

It took less than a minute for the girl to reach the front door, opening it to let Tzuyu in. She was insleep-wear and big slippers not unlike the ones Dahyun favored, and it reminded Tzuyu just how late it was. Gave her the sense that maybe she shouldn’t have come. But she needed her Dahyun. Really needed her.

“Who are you visiting?” the girl asked, running a hand through her now obviously pink hair.

“Uh, K-Kim Dahyun.” Tzuyu hadn’t meant to stutter, but her body responded to the warmth by shuddering.

“Oh! Is she expecting you? Because she’s just studying.” the girl asked.

“You know her?” Tzuyu looked down at the red slippers again. They really looked familiar.

“She’s my roomie. Come on, I’ll- wait are you Tzuyu? I mean, you have to be or the world is just unfair.” The girl jumped between subjects faster than Tzuyu could keep up with.

“What do you mean?” Tzuyu asked.

“Sorry, I’m saying if Dahyun has more than one friend who’s as gorgeous as you I’m gonna sue.”

Tzuyu blushed. She felt absolutely confounded by the entire situation, and suddenly couldn’t remember how she had even gotten there. But on the one hand the girl was wearing Dahyun’s slippers but on the other, Dahyun had talked about Tzuyu to her.

“I’m Tzuyu.” Tzuyu finally said.

“Okay so a little fairness in the world then.” the girl grinned. “I’m Sana. Come on, let me take you up to her. She’s gonna be so happy to see you.”

Tzuyu swallowed. She wasn’t so sure anymore. Maybe she should’ve called first. Maybe she shouldn’t have come.

But the Sana girl didn’t seem keen on giving Tzuyu a choice, linking her arm with the Tzuyu’s and leading her towards the stairs.

“Dahyunnie, you have company.” Sana sang as soon as she opened the door to what Tzuyu could only assume was Dahyun and Sana’s room. 

“Who is it?” Dahyun’s voice called, the majority of the room still hidden from Tzuyu’s view. But just the sound of her voice, made something settle the right way in Tzuyu’s heart. As if it knew that it was home.

“The most gorgeous girl in the world, you really weren’t kidding.” Sana clicked her tongue, kicking off the red slippers and walking un-worriedly into the room, flopping down on the bed closest to the window. Tzuyu looked around as she stepped inside carefully. It was a relatively big room with two big beds, separated by an open bookcase. On one bed now lay Sana, immediately on her phone, and on the other sat Dahyun, a big book open in front of her.

“Tzuyu…” Dahyun’s voice changed, and her face lit up in a way that made Tzuyu sigh with relief.

“I- I missed you.” Tzuyu said honestly. She didn’t know how not to tell the truth around Dahyun. There wasn’t ever a reason not to.

Dahyun’s eyes flickered momentarily and then she pushed herself off the bed, practically throwing herself from several feet into Tzuyu’s arms; an impossible feat for anyone but Tzuyu’s personal human bouncing ball. But the moment she settled against Tzuyu, she changed as surely as Tzuyu did. Settled into the calm she always had only when Tzuyu held her.

It was Tzuyu’s greatest pride, to know that she could affect Dahyun like this.

“I missed you too.” Dahyun mumbled.

“Do you mind if I stay here tonight?” Tzuyu asked calmly, standing unmoving with her arms around the older girl.

“Stay forever.” Dahyun said with no pause.

Tzuyu chuckled. “Okay.”

Dahyun pressed herself harder against Tzuyu, leaning her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder.

Every single worry was so far gone that Tzuyu wondered how she had ever greeted them in the first place.

“Can I borrow your slippers again, Hyunnie?”

The sound of Sana’s voice made Dahyun pull back a little, and they both looked at Sana. She had put her pink hair in a bun and stood with her phone against her chest.

“Why?”

“Momo.” Sana gestured at the phone. 

Dahyun nodded. “Sure.”

Tzuyu frowned.

“Sana’s girlfriend. She’s having some trouble lately.” Dahyun explained as Sana passed them, sticking her feet into the red slippers and walking out. 

Dahyun pulled out of the hug.

Tzuyu looked at the closed door for a few moments before Dahyun nudged her. 

“Come sit.”

It wasn’t that Tzuyu didn’t want to. It was her body that didn’t really move. As if suddenly frozen by the reality of what she’s doing.

“Tzu?” Dahyun tilted her head a bit, settling crossed-legged on the bed.

Ever so carefully, Tzuyu nodded. It worked. Her muscles started listening again, and she moved around the bed to sit next to Dahyun.

“What’s on your mind?” Dahyun asked curiously.

Tzuyu shrugged. “I just really miss you. It feels weird that you’re not home..”

A slight hum slipped past Dahyun’s lips and she leaned her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you came then.”

Tzuyu smiled down at her legs. It was hard not to love Dahyun endlessly. Impossible even. So Tzuyu merely did so; loved her endlessly.

“What are you studying?” Tzuyu asked, noticing a weird drawing in Dahyun’s book.

“The human senses.” Dahyun flipped through the chapter until she reached the front of it, a picture of an eye with a blue-green iris on the front.

“Sight and smell and that?” Tzuyu asked. Not because she didn’t know, but simply to keep Dahyun talking. She had missed her voice so much, and knew that she would only have it for a limited time, now. So she wanted everything she could get.

“That, but also senses like balance and temperature, inner pH and stuff like that.”

“Is that last one even a sense?” Tzuyu wondered curiously.

“Oh definitely. Just because we aren’t aware of it, our body still is, and regulates it on its own.” Dahyun explained, flipping through the chapter, seemingly without a goal. “But my favorite is the senses in the skin. There are so many things we feel on our skin, I never knew.”

Tzuyu watched curiously as Dahyun flipped a few pages back, reaching the weird drawing Tzuyu had initially noticed. It seemed to be a schematic drawing of the skin.

“See those? Those are for sensing if the skin it connects to is being stretched. So if I pinch like this,” Dahyun pinched at her own arm, “I sense pain but I’m also aware that the skin is being stretched. Those there however are for sensing vibrations. And those are for sensing touch. We have a lot of those on the areas where we don’t have hair.”

Dahyun’s hand hovered over a long filament with a nub on the top facing out towards the surface of the skin.

“So on my hands?” Tzuyu asked, opening her own and gently running her fingertips over her palm. It ticked and itched almost immediately and she scratched at her palm to get the sensation away. “That’s what makes it tickle?”

Dahyun gave a little nod. “But actually your fingertips are much more sensitive. All the little ridges that make up your fingerprints, they’re filled with those tactile sensors.” 

Tzuyu frowned, lifting her fingertip close enough that she could see all the little ridges. Her palm had them too. 

“Here, try touching my hand as lightly as you can. You’ll still feel it” Dahyun said, holding her hand out for Tzuyu. For a moment Tzuyu just looked at it, but then she lowered her hand carefully. barely touched the skin of Dahyun’s hand, but felt it immediately. 

The sensation was downright overwhelming.

“See? And it’s other places too.” Dahyun said, turning her hand under Tzuyu’s and tickling the underside of Tzuyu’s fingers playfully.

It took everything in Tzuyu not to retreat her hand just to regain the ability to breathe. With one touch Dahyun’s presence had grown so much that nothing else might exist in the room - in the world. Just the two of them and Tzuyu’s skin tickling deafeningly.

“Where else?” Tzuyu asked quietly. She could hardly breathe.

“Any area where we don’t have hair. So your toes, your eyelids, your lips.” Dahyun counted on her fingers while Tzuyu first wriggled her toes, then raised her hand, previously over Dahyun’s, lightly touching her eyelid and then her bottom lip. It was hard to judge if she felt her fingertip touching her skin or her skin being touched by her fingertip.

“The lips are really awesome too, because the sensors that sense touch are so precise that within a millimeter you can still tell if there’s one or two touches.” Dahyun noted, her tone raising like it always did when she was tired but excited.

Tzuyu frowned. “Touches?”

“Yeah, so it you touch lightly with two fingertips, some areas of the skin will tell you it’s just one touch and some will be able to tell that it’s two.” Dahyun explained. “The lips are the most sensitive in that and the calves are least sensitive.”

Tzuyu felt her mouth pop open in a little round ‘o’. She still wasn’t quite sure she understood exactly, but she had an idea.

Dahyun hesitated. As if she had suddenly gotten an idea. Then she closed the book and turned to face Tzuyu better, her eyes shining.

“Here, roll up your sleeves and close your eyes. Then tell me if you feel one or two touches.” 

Tzuyu swallowed. She wasn’t sure she’d react well to Dahyun’s touch judging by how much just the light touch had confounded her.

“C’mon. Please?” Dahyun asked, pouting slightly.

There really was no resisting her. There never had been. Not that Tzuyu really wanted to.

“Okay.” Tzuyu nodded, rolling up her sleeves and closing her eyes.

It was absolutely nerve wrecking; sitting there, waiting for Dahyun. And when the first touch to her arm came she couldn’t help but jolt.

Dahyun chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

It was odd. Her voice was somehow even prettier when Tzuyu couldn’t see her.

“Okay, let’s try again.” Dahyun said.

This time Tzuyu anticipated it, and though it still made her heart beat faster, she stayed still as two touches felt on her forearm.

“Two.”

“Correct.”

Dahyun removed her fingers. Then touched again, almost at the edge of Tzuyu’s rolled up sleeve.

“One.”

“Two.” Dahyun sounded victorious.

Automatically, Tzuyu opened her eyes, looking down at her arm. Dahyun was right.

“How…” Tzuyu wondered.

“All depends on how big an area is covered by one unit.” Dahyun shrugged, not meeting Tzuyu’s eyes. She looked oddly warm.

“You ok?” Tzuyu asked.

“Yeah, close your eyes again.” Dahyun sent her a quick smile, removing her fingers.

Tzuyu opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So instead she just did as told, closing her eyes and waiting for Dahyun’s touch on her arm. But it didn’t come. Instead, Tzuyu felt fingertips on her cheek.

The bed moved a little.

“Two.” Tzuyu said quietly.

“Correct.” Dahyun breathed. Her voice was close.

It was almost impossible for Tzuyu to keep her eyes closed. But she did. Despite knowing what was coming. Despite feeling Dahyun’s breath on her lips. For while a part of Tzuyu had never imagined Dahyun like this, another part had always known this would be their next journey. 

“One.” Tzuyu whispered before their lips touched.

Dahyun didn’t confirm or deny. The only answer was the softness of her lips against Tzuyu’s; the nervous but insistent pressure, the careful movements of two girls so unlikely to ever even meet, and so unbelievably different that everything about them fit. And even as Dahyun drew back, the bed moving again as she sat back down, Tzuyu still sat there with eyes closed and the continuous tingling on her lips.

“Sorry.”

Tzuyu’s eyes shot open immediately at the apology, and she looked over at her best friend. Realized how small she looked, worry in her expression and her body somehow confined by her mind.

“Don’t apologize.” Tzuyu said. “This was right.”

And in that moment, she realized a new truth about Dahyun. That as much as Tzuyu needed Dahyun’s presence; Dahyun needed Tzuyu’s words. Because the way Dahyun seemed to slump with relief and lean against Tzuyu, made Tzuyu feel just how worried Dahyun had been.

“I thought this might change us.” Dahyun admitted, Tzuyu’s arm around Dahyun’s shoulder.

And it occurred to Tzuyu that this was as far away from their home and their daily life they had ever been. That nothing about this was as Tzuyu had imagined. She had always imagined herself to be the one to eventually kiss Dahyun. Had always imagined she would kiss her on the swings. Never had she imagined sitting on a bed in a dorm half a city away.

Everything was different.

“We might change as people. But you and I will never change.”

Dahyun nodded. Scooted closer and sighed as her ear came to rest over Tzuyu’s heart.

“Did you know I feel safest here?” Dahyun asked quietly.

“Where?” 

“Where I can hear your heart. When I can hear how I make it beat. It feels like coming home.” Dahyun hummed.

Tzuyu felt her skin flush almost immediately. Sure, she had just kissed her best friend, but a confession like that, she hadn’t expected. Especially considering the implications of all the times Dahyun had spent listening to Tzuyu’s heartbeat.

The lack of response seemed to humor Dahyun. Or maybe the warmth on her skin. But either way, she chuckled and snuggled closer.

“Your heart is racing.” Dahyun said in a slightly teasing voice. “Are you afraid?”

“No.” Tzuyu swallowed. “I’m in love.”

Dahyun’s hands made fists around the fabric of Tzuyu’s shirt and she hid her expression, eyes on Tzuyu’s knee. But Tzuyu merely pressed her lips to Dahyun’s hair and held her exactly as close as she wanted. Didn’t even think about anyone or anything but the two of them. It was just how Dahyun made her feel.

Unapologetic.

__


End file.
